


Day 6: Angels

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angels, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Gibbs was a practical man. He wasn’t a religious man, nor was he an atheist.





	Day 6: Angels

Gibbs was a practical man. He wasn’t a religious man, nor was he an atheist. He believed that whatever came after death wasn’t for him to know or think about till after he breathed his last breath, and not a second sooner. 

  


Christmas always tested his his belief, though. All those little figurines of angels and the holy ghost, and movies of Christmas spirits coming to haunt grumpy old men. It made him long for knowledge of what came after, to know if his girls were happy and well. Luckily for him, he got his answer every Christmas eve, when he smelt the perfume of his first wife and the laughter of his child.

  
Christmas morning, all he would have to remember the happenings by would by two white feathers, which he would place as ornaments on the tree, along with the rest.    


End file.
